It is the task of the brake system such as that described above to improve the steering performance and the braking performance, the driving stability and/or the traction of the vehicle. Such a brake system is, for instance, an ABS brake system, an ASR brake system and/or an ESP brake system. The first of these is supposed to prevent the blocking of wheels of the vehicle during braking, in order to assure the best possible frictional connection between the wheel and the ground surface. The brake system has the at least one braking device, which is assigned to the at least one wheel of the vehicle. The braking force is able to be applied to the wheel using the braking device. For this purpose, the brake fluid is supplied from the main brake cylinder to the braking device, for instance, based on the operation of a brake pedal, which is connected to the main brake cylinder, by a driver of the vehicle. When brake fluid from the main brake cylinder is supplied to the braking device, the braking force on the wheel is accordingly built up or increased.
To reduce the braking force in a controlled manner, the brake system further has a cross-section adjusting member, an intermediate reservoir and a delivery device. The cross-section adjusting member is connected to the braking device in such a way that the brake fluid can be discharged from the latter in a controlled and/or regulated manner. The discharged fluid gets to the intermediate reservoir or to the delivery device. The delivery device is used to convey the brake fluid discharged from the braking device, either directly or from the intermediate reservoir, and to supply it again to the main brake cylinder, so that it is available again for generating braking force. The delivery device is characterized by a maximum delivery volume flow, that is, the maximum volume flow at which brake fluid is able to be conveyed into the main brake cylinder. The delivery device is usually designed so that the maximum delivery volume flow is greater than the maximum discharge volume flow that is able to occur in the brake system. The discharge volume flow, in this context, is the volume flow at which the brake fluid is discharged from the braking device or several braking devices, and thus gets into the intermediate reservoir or to the delivery device. In this way, it is supposed to be ensured that, at each operating state, the discharged brake fluid is able to be conveyed to the main brake cylinder. However, this is conditioned upon a comparatively large design of the delivery device.